


Broken String

by J_Hwang



Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [7]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Broken String

_ Siyeon : I always knew that it would end like this. _

_ Minji : Siyeon, I… _

_ Siyeon : Stop it, Minji. It’s over. Everything is over between us. As if there is US, to begin with.  _

“Siyeon, are you okay?”

“I am fine, baby. What are you doing here?” 

“I… just come to check on you.” Gahyeon answers as she snuggles into her sister embrace and hugs her tight.

“Didn’t you say that you have a date with Handong?” 

“You are more important. Heard from Bora that you didn’t go to office today.” 

“I am fine, just feeling tired and want to rest. And you here making it even better.” Gahyeon hummed at her sister’s response.

The two sisters cuddling tight on each other and just stay silent without saying anything. The younger one knows that all her sister wants is some silent time to think.

***

“Why are you doing this, Minji?”

“This is for the best, Bora.”

“You are hurting too.”

“And I am hurting her more. If only I know how to express my feelings more.”

“You can always talk it out.” 

“Everything is too late, Bora.” 

***

8 years of the journey between the two ended that night. Nothing could be done to mend the broken string because everything is too late. 

Damage has been done, and nothing could repair the bond between the two anymore. But, both know one thing, that is if they could turn back time, all they have to do is to express what they feel for each other. Because the one thing that lacks between them is communication. 


End file.
